


Tomorrow Will Come (Tomorrow Won't Come)

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [18]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Daniel just wants his boyfriend back, ETNuary, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Manny Day!, Manny is a Good Friend, Tears, Well they are, Worry, didja guys know that Daniel and Manny are pals?, set between s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: And since Manny is a Good Friend, he figured he might as well stop by Casa Preda today to see if Daniel's doing all right.Manny Mua checks up on a close friend.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 18 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Tomorrow Will Come (Tomorrow Won't Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 is Manny Mua! Another character who deserved better. Also, I wanted to bring Daniel into one of these stories, and now's as good of a time as any!

It's been a month since the second mass-kidnapping-turned-mass-murder and four months since anyone's seen or heard from Joey Graceffa. Manny misses his friend so much that he's spent at least one evening going through all his memories of their friendship _(God, if only we could try going glam together_ one _more time)_ , but he knows that his level of miss-you-Joey is _nothing_ compared to one Daniel Preda's. And since Manny is a Good Friend, he figured he might as well stop by Casa Preda today to see if Daniel's doing all right.

He isn't.

"The police are thinking about closing Joey's case file," Daniel murmurs softly, his hands shaking together in a ball of fingers and skin. "They're out of leads, and the trail's gone cold, and one of the officers said that maybe..." He gulps. "That maybe I should just...you know...move on."

Manny uses his right hand to suppress a gasp. "Oh, bitch..."

"They're acting like he's _dead_ already," grumbles Daniel.

 _Honestly,_ thinks Manny, _I wouldn't be surprised if Joey really_ is _dead by now. He's been missing since, what, September? Not a great sign._ But he can't say that to Daniel. That'll only make everything worse, and besides, what Daniel needs right now is a bit of hope. "Maybe we just gotta wait a little longer?" he suggests. "He _can't_ have gone _that_ far."

Daniel unballs his hands and slams one of them against the smooth concrete of his porch. "How long, though?" His chest heaves with silent sobs. "How long do I have to wait? _God,_ I wish I could just bring him home myself!"

"I know." Manny gently places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It sucks. I'm sorry."

Daniel's green eyes blink with tears.

The two of them sit there in silence for a minute before Manny speaks again. "Random change of topic, but Nikita and I were gonna hit up the club later tonight. You wanna come? It could help take your mind off Joey for a while."

"Can't, sorry," Daniel replies. "Too much work to do. Just...stay safe, okay? I don't want any more disappearances."

Manny nods. After what happened to his fellow YouTubers _(twice!)_ , he is _so_ not trying to end up as the next bitch on the nine o'clock news. He just wants to do his stupid little makeup tutorials without any serial killers getting all up in his shit.

"And if you hear _anything_ about Joey..."

"Trust me, girl," says Manny with a smile, "if I find Joey, you'll be the first to know." Then, as an afterthought, "Or maybe I'll just bring him back for you as, like, a super early Christmas gift or something."

This gets a half-chuckle from Daniel. "That'll work."

As Manny gets up from his seat, he can't help but notice the undercurrent of fierce determination hidden within the tears on Daniel's face. _He's pissed. He'd burn down the whole world if it meant getting Joey back. Can't say I blame him._ If someone Manny loved (like a friend, or a family member, or a boyfriend that he doesn't have) was in trouble, he'd probably feel the exact same way.

He just hopes that Joey is alive and comes home soon. That way, Daniel won't have to cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Safiya Nygaard!


End file.
